


Fall Into This

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Introspection, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Qui-Gon Jinn, QuiObi Omegaverse Week 2020, Requited Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: Obi-Wan wants more than the arrangement he has with Qui-Gon, yet is resigned to never having it. That is until he comes back from a mission to find Qui-Gon actually wants the same thing. And then some.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77
Collections: QuiObi Omegaverse Week





	Fall Into This

**Author's Note:**

> For the QuiObi Omegaverse week prompt-Knotting

Obi-Wan sighed heavily as he entered his and Qui-Gon’s shared quarters. It had been a far too long day after a freight series of missions. The flight home had been long and he was looking forward to just having a shower and having a nice meal and tea with his former Master. Maybe some conversation. Maybe even more. 

He blushed and shook his head at the idea. It was a  _ bit _ presumptuous of him to assume that it could be possible with Qui-Gon. Despite the years that had passed between his unorthodox knighting and all that had happened in between, he didn’t feel comfortable in assuming he would be welcome for a casual mating. Sure, he had helped Qui-Gon through his heat once they had reconciled, but it didn’t mean there was a standing invitation. 

As far as he was concerned, Qui-Gon could find another heat partner like all the Omegas in the Temple did. Or not, if they weren’t so inclined. He didn’t judge, nor was it any of his business. They did what they had to do. 

Although he did sometimes  _ hope _ that he could mate Qui-Gon outside of heat. Share that intimacy and have a slow, languorous interlude as their bodies move against each other’s. Maybe even sleep together while they were knotted. Have that closeness without having the heat dictate all of their actions. Maybe just once. 

But Obi-Wan wouldn’t dare ask. Nor would he ever bring it up and instead, buried the desire deep down and didn’t think much of it when he was in Qui-Gon’s vicinity. 

“I must be too far too tired,” he murmured as he slipped out of his heavy robe and hung it on the corresponding hook. He must be, he mused as he took off his boots and lined them up neatly under his robes. Or else why would he be thinking of impossible desires now that he was back in the quarters he shared with the object of them?

He shook his head and went to the fresher, determined to wash away the travel grime and change into fresh robes instead of the travel marked ones he wore. 

As he walked past the small sitting and kitchen area, he was surprised to find a covered tray and a pot of hot water waiting for him. Curious, he went to the table and saw a small slip of folded flimsi over it. He picked it up and read the message scribbled on it. 

_ “Obi-Wan, please enjoy the meal. I am afraid I won’t be back in time to see you when you arrive. I hope the food and the tea will be a sufficient enough apology for meetings running late. I hope to hear all about your mission when I arrive later, dear one. As always, Qui-Gon.” _

Obi-Wan felt a small pleased glow at the thoughtfulness of Qui-Gon to leave him a meal and tea. And not just any old meal or tea, he discovered when he lifted the cover and found spicy bantha noodles in green sauce and melon salad on the side. The tea was the rich black brew with the delicate citrus oils that Obi-Wan favoured over the Sapir his master usually drank. 

If he didn’t know any better, he would assume that Qui-Gon was on his way to presenting a suit to him. Omegas usually did that with a prospective partner, yet Qui-Gon hadn’t even given a hint that he felt that way about Obi-Wan. Yet here was a beautifully presented meal and Obi-Wan couldn’t help to feel that maybe this was a suit? 

He shook his head at the frivolous idea and sat down to enjoy the meal. Even if it wasn’t, he could at least enjoy it and the tea. His stomach was protesting and he decided he might as well. 

“You have outdone yourself, Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan sighed contentedly once he had finished his meal. It had been all he had hoped for when he had been on the shuttle and he was satisfied and full. He hummed as he washed the dishes and wiped down the tray, putting it all away.

A shower was the next thing on his list, which he enjoyed thoroughly, leaving the fresher in a cloud of cedar scent. He checked to see if Qui-Gon had returned and tried to calm the disappointment when he saw the sitting area empty and Qui-Gon’s room still dark. He shrugged and decided to keep going. As much as he had wished to wait, he simply was too tired. 

Exhaustion had set in when he was showering and he was ready for bed. Maybe tomorrow, he mused as he went to his bedroom, got his sleep clothes on and crawled into bed, passing out the moment his head hit the pillow. 

~*~*~*~*

Qui-Gon gratefully closed the door of his quarters and sagged against it once he was inside. The negotiations he had been asked to do had lasted far too long. Longer than they should have and it was all he could do to not snarl at the stubborn members that had made it so. He had hoped to make it early enough to meet Obi-Wan when he arrived from his mission. Or, failing at that, to catch him after he had eaten. 

But the meeting had gone far too long into the night and he was all but drained. He was frazzled and grumpy and he could feel a slow burning low in his belly. His joints hurt and he was tender and irritable. So much so he had snapped at one of them when he had tried to draw the negotiations out longer. 

He felt slightly bad about that, but it had stopped the block to the negotiations and had allowed them to leave. And just in time, since his heat had decided to make an appearance. 

If they had stayed longer, he would have been in full blown heat and despite his training, Qui-Gon knew how foolish being outside of his quarters that would be. He would be no match for heat addled Alphas. Especially not if he himself was lost in the mindless demands of it. So he had hurried home and was taking the time to collect himself before he went to his already prepared nest.

Qui-Gon had gotten an inkling his heat was arriving. A little early, but he assumed it was in response to Obi-Wan’s last comm. So he had made the preparations. All he needed to do was grab the cooler filled with water and ration bars, get into his nest, and wait. There was no way he would approach Obi-Wan in his room. No. He couldn’t.

Despite them being equals and Obi-Wan having helped him during other heats...This one was to be different. He would ask for Obi-Wan to be his heat partner. His mate. 

_ “Hopefully his love” _ He thought as he finally managed to push himself off the door and hang up his robe and take off his boots. He had to stop himself from reaching out to bury himself into Obi-Wan’s robe and inhale the rich scent of heather and pine as he did, finally making it to the kitchen. He got the cooler, whimpering as the cramps hit, making him pause as they coursed through his abdomen and a gush of slick slid down his thighs. 

“Too early.” He muttered as he finally hobbled to his nest. He put the cooler down and started to remove his robes. Which proved difficult to peel off as his hands shook from the surge. He fumbled with ties, tabards, leggings and underclothes until he was finally free and able to finally crawl into his nest. 

And wait. 

Something that didn’t take too long, since he had just gone into the first stage of his heat when Obi-Wan had appeared at the door. He stood there for a few moments and watched as Qui-Gon moaned and took himself in hand, the scent of his slick rising in the air as the heat surged. Tea and grass scent filled the air as Qui-Gon moved his hand and spread his thighs, a clear invitation to the Alpha standing in the doorway, watching him with burning eyes. His sleep pants barely hid the erection he was sporting at the sight of the large Omega on display touching himself in an effort to find release. 

A release that Obi-Wan desperately wanted to give him.

“Do you want me, Qui-Gon?” Obi-Wan rasped out as he watched Qui-Gon stroke himself in an effort to bring himself to completion. 

Qui-Gon mewled, the heat making it hard to think before he finally rasped out a noise in the affirmative.

It was all Obi-Wan needed to whip off his clothes and crawl inside the nest. He wasted no time peppering Qui-Gon with kisses and smoothing his hair back as he gently stroked the entrance, making more slick gush out. He stroked and kissed Qui-Gon, making him a crying and needy mess before he positioned himself over the Omega, careful to not hurt him as he slipped inside. 

He waited for Qui-Gon to adjust to him being inside, kissing him and touching his hip in the meantime. He wouldn’t kiss the gland, keeping his kisses to Qui-Gon’s face. He didn’t trust himself to not bite it without Qui-Gon’s say so. So he licked the skin and nibbled Qui-Gon’s jaw instead before he started to move. 

After a few false tries, he had found a rhythm and a better position by having Qui-Gon pull his knees up, allowing him to go deeper and make Qui-Gon a yowling and sobbing mess. He went in hard, making the Omega yelp as he moved and Obi-Wan got closer to coming. 

His knot flared and he knew he would last only a few moments longer. He turned his head in case he would bite, but Qui-Gon pushed his head back. 

_ “Do it. Knot me and claim me. Please.”  _ It was a whisper of a command through their old bond, but that decided it for him. 

He thrust one last time and his knot popped the moment he bit down on Qui-Gon’s gland. The bond between them blazed to life and Obi-Wan came harder than he had come in his life, the sensation a hundred times stronger when Qui-Gon soon followed. 

His vision was filled with supernovas as the feedback of their orgasm filled the bond, turning his bones to water as he collapsed onto his mate.  _ His Omega.  _

Something he hadn’t ever expected to happen, but there they were. A mated pair. 

“ _ My Alpha.” _ Qui-Gon purred, sleepily nuzzling into Obi-Wan’s shoulder as the Alpha positioned them on their sides to be more comfortable during the time they were tied together. 

“ _ Your Alpha. For as long as we both live.”  _ Obi-Wan replied, pushing back the tangled, sweat soaked hair before pulling him closer and embracing him tightly.

_ “For as long as we live.” _


End file.
